


Darkness, Take My Hand

by nhawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhawk/pseuds/nhawk
Summary: 100 words.I wrote this a long, long time ago.





	Darkness, Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words.
> 
> I wrote this a long, long time ago.

Jack stands in the shower; Carter’s dried blood now running red in the hot water. He slams his fist into the tiles, his own blood joining hers.

**

The klaxons are still blaring when he arrives barefoot in the gate room. He stands in the doorway, water streaming down his face from his soaking hair.

“Jacob,” Hammond says softly, taking the raging man firmly by the shoulders.

Jacob twists away. “Tell me! I’ll kill him! Who did it? WHO DID IT?”

And although Jack wasn’t there when it happened, wasn’t even on the same planet, he thinks, “I did. I did.”

————  
The end


End file.
